Born To Rule
by ILoveJackFrost
Summary: Loki was found by Steve Rodgers who takes him to the Avengers. Loki is badly injured and suicidal and attempts to kill himself...some of the team have forgiven the god but others are unsure about him. Will all of the team be able to see that Loki's actions were not his own in New York; and will the Avengers ever allow him to redeem himself.
1. Chapter 1

Born To Rule

This is my interpretation of Thor; I suppose it is set after the avengers because Loki is still in prison. This is a Loki based story but we will see all the main characters and possibly even the Avengers later on. Beware there is physical and emotional and sexual abuse in this story, you have been warned: if you don't like don't read. So here we go…

Prison was, well let's be honest prison was unending nightmare. Every few weeks a new load of misfits would be lead in and put in various cells according to their crime. The murder who had the cell next to him had been executed two days ago and everything was quiet with the man gone. The cell had remained open and he hoped it would stay the way too. One odd thing was that almost all the inhabitants were men; every so often very ugly women would be let in but released soon after. Of course the guards were all men and they did quite a good job of fulfilling their duties set to them by the King. Why am I thinking about this again thought Loki snapping out of a daze and returning to reading the book his mother had given him. How I wish Mother would visit thought the reclining god as an afterthought. As much as he didn't want to admit it he enjoyed when his mother as that she was the only one that ever visited him except for the guards which he was trying to forget about at the moment.

Again his thoughts were interrupted by the guards and two young women, the girl that seemed the youngest had her hands bound tightly behind her back. They stopped at the door way near Loki's cell. "I do wish you the best here" said the other girl with a snarl "I shall try and rule the best I can." she than grabbed a knife from her belt and holding it up the bound girls face and cutting off her long thick brown hair very close to the scalp. "Let that be a reminder to who you serve." The now short haired girl looked up and replied with hatred, "Just because you killed my mother and exiled me does not mean that my sisters will obey you, try as you might, and I do not serve you." The _Ruler _looked at her and hit her hard across the face causing the girl to stumble back. "And those shall be the last words I hear from you. Take her away." The guards grabbed the girl and led her to the cell next to Loki and made sure that everything was in order before leaving her alone. The other woman who was apparently some kind of ruler had a quick and quiet conversation with the head guard and then departed.

Loki now looked at his new cellmate who was sitting cross-legged in the corner with her eyes closed. She was thin and wore tight fitting pants and a tank top that looked like fighting attire. She was actually quite pretty; her face was well defined and angular. Her cheekbones were protonate and she was by the look of if, rather tall. He didn't know why but he expected for her to say something but she didn't, as a matter of fact she remain were she was the entire day not moving at all. In the evening the guards brought Loki his evening meal and set it on the small table next to where he was sitting. They then went next door and slid a small slip of paper onto the ground of the new girl's cell. Funny, Loki thought, why was the no furniture in her cell and why didn't they give her any food. Even the worst criminal was well fed.

Loki started to slowly eat his food but looked up when he heard a small rustling of fabric and was that the girl had gotten up and picked up the paper. Reading something on it she slowly folded it into what seemed to be a miniature star. She placed it in her hand and with her other hand (her hands were not bound now) she moved it over her palm and slowly lifted the paper in midair. She then quietly blew the suspended paper, which slowly rose toward the ceiling. Just as it was about to land on the roof of the cell it fell back to the ground. She retired this process twice more, after realizing it was fruitless she sat back down. The paper still in her palm, her eyes closed again returning to the way she was before.

So she has magic, thought Loki, well not very powerful, perhaps just weakened like mine. She doesn't appear Asguardian, and by no means is she Midguardian. His new cellmate was at the moment a mystery to him.


	2. Chapter 2

New Chapter! Please review this story if you like it, I know that not much has happened yet but don't worry I have a good amount planned out so far. Thank you all for reading this.

It was one in the morning, or around that time. At least that is what Loki's instincts told him. It was truly hard to tell the time when all you could base it off of was the meals that you were given. A group of guards had just passed his cell in their nightly rounds but had stopped by his new cellmate. They had deactivated the shielding around her cell and walked in. After they had all entered the shielding returned allowing no one else to enter the white cell. The god of mischief looked up with curiosity, the guards had come into his cell more times than he could count but never had he seen them enter another's cell. "Your queen wanted us to do, well, deliver a message." said one of the helmeted men in her cell. Still the young girl did not meet their eyes, nor did she even lift her head when they had entered. "She wanted to give it to you herself but she was a bit preoccupied." Still no response from the sitting girl and the guard was very annoyed. He kicked her with his boot across the face sending her flying backwards into the wall. The man stalked over to her and picked her up by one of her slender arms bringing her eye level with him. "Look me in the eyes when I speak with you." whispered the Asgardian in a rich smooth voice, which to the girl was revolting. The man dropped her and she landed lightly on her feet posed to defend herself; but not for long. The group of guards tackled her to the ground. One of them sturdy men stepped on the girl's knee and applied pressure until there was a sickening crack that resounded in the stone carved prison. Loki flinched at the resounding snap for the cell next to his. The green eyed god stood up and sat with his back to the wall on the floor facing away from the striking and cracking sounds next door. As Loki had expected soon after the hitting noises ceased grunting noises of please soon filled the cell. The god bowed his head pulled his knees to his chest and covered his ears with his hands. The disgusting noises brought back memories he had tried to forget. "Get out of my head you freaks." whispered Loki. "You know this is what you deserve. No less than this. You are a wretched creature. You don't even deserve to die. I won't allow that…yet" The voice of the other whispered in the gods mind unheard by everyone else. Loki felt his mind being prodded and suddenly he was not in his prison cell he had flashed back

_ He was falling into the void. The once proud god had let go of Thor, his once brother. He was worthless. "I would rather die than see the look in father's eyes. Well ex-father" thought Loki as he continued falling. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest that ended up consuming his entire body. The pain lasted for days possibly weeks. When it did end he was on a desolate comet with no stars. The night was completely black. Suddenly his mind was not his own, there was another making him walk, or crawl on the landscape he couldn't see. Slicing his hands and legs on sharp rocks that were on the ground. Falling into crevasses and having what felt like his ribs had cracked. Finally he landed on a smooth surface, too smooth. The lights turned on, bright and hurting his eyes as if he were being examined. He lay on the floor coughing for air, of which the was every little. "I'm going to let my boys play with you, hope you don't minds, they've been so restless lately, I think you'll do." and as suddenly as it came the voice left his mind. The god sat up and saw countless creatures staring at him their blue eyes appeared to e glistening in anticipation. They circled in on him, as soon as they reached the green clad god who was turning abound in fear they stripped him of his clothes and their sickeningly cold and clammy hands where cutting into him. Unexpectedly one entered his shaking form. _

_ "_Of course you remember all of this." continued the voice inside Loki's head as he returned to the prison. "Yes, I remember being tortured without end, and when that stopped you filled my head instead. You made me do horrible things, attack Midgard and attempt to take over the inhabitant's world. I loathe you." said the god inside his mind. "No you loath yourself not me, too weak to win against your own family because your love for them. But look what they have done to you locked you away. One day I will see you again my disillusioned friend, I'm very excited for that day to come, for now I'll leave you to your guards." the faint voice left a ringing silence in his head. Loki looked up and was startled to see the guards in his cell, hoping the Other was joking, but then again the Other never joked. The men raised his arms above his head with ropes that dug into his pale skin. The thin god was now looking at the cell next to him. Suddenly Loki was feeling very sick. Next door the floor was covered in blood. After the same guards had broken his leg he screamed. The guards were doing exactly what had been done the girl the next cell over. After about half an hour and much screaming later Loki had passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay… thanks so much for the good reviews, it keeps me writing, if you have any ideas for this story feel free to message me, thanks for reading

Loki's head was groggy when he woke, dulled by the constant pain radiation from his left temple. Raising his hand to the spot he felt to dried blood caked in his hair and down to side of his face. Finally pulling himself into a sitting position rested against the wall. After ten minutes or so the gods head cleared and he looked over to see his cellmate sleeping in the corner covering her eyes from the bright unending light that radiated throughout the cells. Her legs puller close to her chest which was rising and falling slowly. Looking up when the guards gave the green clad god his potion of food for the morning. The girl, Loki noticed, rolled off of her side winced and walked over grabbed the slip of paper on the ground and once more sat in the corner, eyes closed. Wincing and taking a sharp intake of breath as a pain in his leg throbbed. "Just get to the bed" Loki willed himself. The girl in the cell looked up at the hurt god and studied him for a sometime. As if making a decision she got up and sat next to the barrier separating the two. She lifted her hang and pressed it against the glowing wall. "What in hellhiem is she doing?" thought Loki. "Are you trying to say something?" asked Loki looking at her in the eyes. She sighed closing her eyes and looking as if she was concentrating on a difficult task. "What does that mean?" whispered the god irritated. But suddenly he felt his pain ebbing away from his hand, and legs. Quickly looking up at the girl he realized that it must be her. "How are you doing that?" inquired. Setting himself down next her. "No I don't feel grateful for her, she's no one just another prisoner." Loki thought to himself, "but why did she help me?" His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of his _mother. _"How are you Loki?" the queen inquired. "What does it matter, I'm not your son." stated the god more harshly than he intended. "You look ill is there anything I can get you? Questioned Loki's mother. "No, actually. Yes, yes there is, tell me how this girl is, and if she is injured, help her. Frigga gave him an odd look but projected her magic to examine the girl. "That's incredible, but how?" whispered the queen. "What's incredible?" Asked Loki intrigued. "She has the ability of empathy, strong magic that I have not seen since I was a child. These powers only reside in those who live in Vanaheim, but she appears to also have some heritage in Alfheim." Finishing with that statement she looked to her misguided son. "So she's from Vanaheim" thought the thin god. An thought appeared "What is empathy mother?" he asked "mother, she is not your mother" whispered the other in his head. Pushing the voice aside he waited for her response. "It means that suffering, pain, can be put be taken away from someone, but to the one who performed the magic, the pain or injuries of those they saved are put on themselves instead. You understand?" she asked. "Yes, is she hurt?" replied Loki. "She is badly hurt, I cannot reverse the spell, but I can put one on her so that the pain will subside until her spell is over." Without speaking she turned to the girl and whispered "Shes a lÔÞ" She then turned back to her son. Taking his hands in her own and feeling there coolness. "Odin is to decide your punishment in two days, I will come and tell you once the council has made up their minds. I most go." Without further notice Frigga disappeared leaving Loki to his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

She woke up with a horrible aching feeling rolling on her back and let the cool floor calm her down. Sitting up with a gasp of pain she put her head in her hands and took a few deep breaths. "Are you alright?" She flinched at the words Loki said and looked up at him. The young girl gave a slight nod and slowly stood up and stretched her legs and arms. Loki watched with interest as the girl began to do pushups in wonderful form. After about forty or so pushups she got up and began to turn on one foot. Around and around she went. "How in the world is she not dizzy?" Loki thought. On her last revolution she fell and hit her knees hard on the ground. "Ahg" she said and hit the floor with her hand. "So you do talk." said Loki with a small laugh. "Oh gosh, did I say that out loud." Thought the god staring at the fallen girl. She opened her mouth as if to say something but it was too late, she closed her eyes and put her hand against the invisible wall dividing them. She did not see Loki walk up the wall and place his hand against it as well. As if he was trying to comfort her.

The weeks went by and the imprisoned god watched as his cellmate withered away, no longer having the muscles that she came in with. Now she was thin and always shivered from the cold. The guards continued their visits at least twice a week but generally they came every night. Without food she had become very withdrawn. But never, did she not take away Loki's pain when the guards tortured them.

"They finally decided, Odin is sending you to Midguard with your magic restrained, there was nothing I could do. They'll come soon but can I get you something, before you go?" Asked Frigga. "Yes a blanket, a warm one. Mother, I love you, I haven't acted it but I do." Said Loki with a sob as his adopted mother embraced him. "You will always be my son." She let go of him and disappeared. In her place a blanket was put in his arms. Looking over to his cellmate he concentrated all of his energy to get into her cell. Surprised when he opened his eyes that he was next to the girl which was his intension. He had projected himself across the invisible barrier. He took the blanket and put in over her thin shoulders which dropped in slumber. Loki quickly transported himself back to his own room when he heard the guards coming.

The next morning the girl woke up and she looked up in shock that the queen, her queen was maliciously smiling at her. "Nothing to say, well fess up talk all you want." the evil women said looking down at her. An like a silence was lifted the girl stood up. She was much taller than the other woman and it was quiet a scene to Loki's amusement. "And how fair my sister, do they love their queen?" said the prisoner in a subdued voice. "They will soon be made to." replied the other woman. "I'm going to be back in five minutes do what you want soon you'll be on Midguard and no one will care. With another smile the queen stalked away.

Falling against the wall the girl sighed and sat down dejectedly. "Why is she doing this to you?" Asked the god. "Some people have blackness in their heart, it's very hard for them to see the light." said the girl absent mindedly. "So you do talk." Loki repeated the words he had said weeks ago but this time with all seriousness. "What difference does it make." retorted the young girl. "Sorry, I didn't mean that." Just as Loki was going to say something else but the queen returned. "Have fun my dear, I'm sending you to a very loving family, take her away." The guards roughly pulled her out of the cell and lead her down the hallway. "Oh, and make sure she's mute before you send her off." said the evil woman just as the guards left the room. "What has she done to you?" questioned Loki. "Oh, does pretty Hallelujah have a protector? How sweet." said the lady in a simpering voice. "What good has it done her, let think…none" with a laugh the "queen" left.

Later that day the guard hurt Loki two fold now that Hallelujah was gone. Then they took Loki to the rainbow bridge beaten and weak. Was sent to Midguard that very night. As Loki was made to kneel to prepare for his journey Hiemdel walked over to him and whispered "If you should ever need me call, I will be here" and then the colored flashed and he was flying down to earth.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, sorry it's been awhile since I've updated. Thanks for all the great reviews, so on with the story…

"Why does everyone have to call me 'Captain America'" thought Steve "it's like they never even bothered to look up who he really was." irritating. Steve was taking his normal morning run. Thirty miles was really nothing to him, just a warm up. Somehow running cleared his head, taking his frustrations out though his workout meant that nobody would be sent to the hospital by him punching them. He ran past a dark alley way but stopped after and turned around. There was someone lying at the end of the alley, normally he would think that it was just one of the million less fortunate living in New York, but there was something that felt wrong about this person. Slowly he moved down the alleyway until he stopped to bend down and examine the ground. Dipping his fingers in a small puddle he brought them up and looked with a gasp that they were dripping red. Blood, warm and sticky, fresh blood. Moving faster now Steve followed the trail to the grounded form. Turning the man on his back the Captain jumped back seeing who it was. "Loki?" Steve whispered. The fallen god opened his green eyes.

The god opened his green eyes and saw the Other, sneering at him. He backed up as far into the alley he could to get away. Getting up and standing up onto one of his feet. He could feel that lag giving out on him; he felt himself falling and knocked his head on the ground blackness taking him.

Steve watched in horror as Loki fell. Running up to him he patted the gods hands and face to try and get a response but the only part of Loki that moved was his hand that seemed to be shaking. "I've got to get you out of here" thought Steve. Taking the god into his arms he ran quickly back to his apartment, trying to get there before daylight appeared. The last thing he needed was for all of New Work to find him carrying the man that tried to destroy their city. Running up the stair two at a time to get to his small room faster. Fumbling with the door once he unlocked it he set the unconscious god onto his bed, putting the palm of his hand. Loki's forehand was ice cold, the Captain quickly slipped the cover over Loki's still form. Stepping out of his dark room he pulled out his cellphone.

"What is it Stave?" inquired Bruce, trying to drown out the music from Tony's all night party.

"Can you come over here right away? Are you calm not riled up?"

"What is this about Steve" asked the doctor with concern.

"Listen, I can't tell you over the phone but I can tell you that it will be a scientific opportunity you don't want to miss and probably won't ever get again." said Steve in all seriousness.

"I'll be right over, and I'm going to do my best to be calm. " replied Banner.

Ten minutes later Bruce was knocking on the Captains door. The door opened and the doctor stepped in. "Now what is this all about Cap?" asked Bruce. "Listen this morning at six thirty I was taking a run and I found someone." "And who was this someone" continued the doctor. "It was Loki, he's hurt really bad and seemed terrified to me. I haven't checked him out fully, I thought you would be better at it than me." stated Steve. "I'm not so sure about this Cap." said Bruce hesitantly. "Listen just check on him, please." replied the Captain. With a dramatic sigh Bruce shrugged his shoulders and Steve lead him into his bedroom.

Bruce removed the covers and was hard pressed on where to start his examination. Finally giving in he took off the god's shirt that was caked in blood. Loki's chest was riddled with puncture marks old and new. Wiping off the blood with a wet towel. He ended setting five broken ribs before he was finished with the upper half of Loki's body. He began rolling up the black pants covering the thin god's legs. His left was clearly broken so he put a splint on it. As the doctor began to clean a gash on the right leg Loki let out a groan of pain. Steve thought he heard something so he leaned over the now trembling god. "Is he saying something?" asked Bruce. "Yeah he is but unless you understand Asguardian, we aren't going to get much out of him…" but the Captains statement was cut off because he had again leaned close to Loki.

"Where am I?" Loki asked in the smallest whisper almost inaudible. "You on earth with friends." said Steve reassuringly. With that Loki passed out.

"Steve are you sure about this, I mean who would have done this to him, Thor, Odin? We're going to need some answers. This shouldn't have to happen to anyone, it's torture. And as much as I hate to admit this, Tony is going to need to know. I have to check him out with better equipment than just my hands." "Agreed said Steve.

And while the two looked protectively to their new patient on the other side of town at the same moment a familiar girl was screaming silently while her drunken _"father" _took out his fury on the young girl.


	6. Chapter 6

Whacha Guys! It's Summer, great job to all of you for getting through this school year. Thanks for reading and feel free to review, on with the story then…

"You What!" screamed Tony at Captain America. "Listen, Tony take a deep breath, I brought Loki here because we, Bruce our patient and I are closer to the door. If we had called you, you would have shouted at us then. Listen we need to use the medical facilities in the tower, and stop shaking your head like that. Tony, if you don't want to you needn't even look at him, but he needs help and Bruce and I are going to give it to him, we can come out of this a as friends or foes you chose". Steve was giving Tony a hard glare when Iron Man suddenly started laughing; laughing so hard he was bent over. Finally containing himself he stood up and said "Foes Cap, really? We need to work on your vocabulary. Heaven forbid we be foes bring the maniac god in." Tony turned on his heal and headed for the door.

Two hours later and the three Avengers were sitting in Tony's lounge. "So Brucy, what's the verdict? "Asked the millionaire raising a glass of scotch to his lips. Slouching onto the couch Bruce answered in a somber voice "Well, at the least he has three broken ribs, broken arm the right, broken leg the left, it looks like sexual assault, and don't let me mention the possibility of a concussion." finish the doctor. Tony coughed of the drink he had in his mouth and set down the tumbler glass he was holding looking revolted. "Um, okay then, wasn't expecting that. So Steve what do we know about this?" he inquired. "To be honest I don't know much, the only thing I can tell you is that he didn't recognize me this morning, might prove Bruce's theory right about him having a concussion." stated the Captain. "So he'll be staying for a while I assume?" asked Tony to his guests. "If you'd let him stay it would be, really nice…" said Steve with an odd smile on his face. "I don't mind, but if he's here you're here too Cap pretty much if he needs something he's your problem. And stop giving me that smile, I already said yes, gosh." "Thanks Tony." said Steve in response.

Loki woke in a panic, he had dream of the Other and almost felt his presence in the air that he breathed in. "You are nothing." were the last whisper in the gods ear before he was left to himself in the semidarkness. It appeared that morning was breaking on midguard. There was a knock on the door and the god looked up in fear. He just had time to push himself against the back of the bed as far away as possible when light entered the room through a crack in the door. "Morning Loki", said Steve hesitantly. he just realized that this is a bit awkward, "uh… I'm just checking up on you." said the Captain in a calming voice. "I'm going to turn on a light okay." doing as he said Steve walked over to a small lamp resting on a table and flipped a small switch, the lamp emitted a warm glow that illuminated a portion of the room. Steve slowly walked toward Loki seeing that he was nervous. "Loki, do you know who I am?" asked the Captain. Loki looked into his face. Is it, could it possibly be the Captain America from so long ago, thought the god? He looked around the room and saw a picture on the wall of the Captains distinct shield. Loki raised a shaking hand and pointed to the picture. "Yes Loki it's me, Steve Rodgers." he said nodding his head. Steve took another step toward the god but he pulled back in fear. Please don't come closer, what do you want, thought Loki. He had just noticed his shaking hand was bandaged in white strips. "Loki I'm trying to help you, try to stay calm, I'm not going to hurt you." just as the Captain finish saying this there was a knock on the door. "Hey, Cap you in there?" "Yes Tony, what do you want?" "Well Spangles just wanted you to know that breakfast was ready." finished the millionaire. "Okay be right there." said Steve as he heard footsteps receding into the hallway.

In a bustling part of town there was a high rise apartment building. Its sleek exterior hid a secret; in number 221 the most expensive apartment was where this secret lie. In a corner there sat a girl who was sobbing. Her leg was broken and waiting for sleep to come upon her.

Steve walked into Loki's temporary room at six o'clock. He had checked on him three times and every time Loki was in his bed hugging his knees to his chest. Realizing that there was nothing more that he could do for his patient that night he walked over the bed straightened the blankets said "Try and sleep if you can." He then left the room in darkness. If I fall asleep what dreams will I have thought Loki as the night lingered on…


	7. Chapter 7

Why hello everyone! Here is a spring break chapter, have a safe week and enjoy. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

"Loki, you in here?" Steve questioned as he stepped into the library. Blue eyes met green and the god looked up from his book that had enraptured his attention. 'What is it?' thought Loki putting a marker on his place in 1st Corinthians. "I was wondering if you wanted to train with me and Bruce?" asked the Captain. Loki gave a nod and got up following his _friend _'Can I call him friend? Does he like me?' The god was still unsure of what he was doing at avengers tower. With the poisonous whispering of the other in his ear.

In the armory Steve picked up his shield and turned to see Loki behind him, sensing the unease of his companion. He knew that Loki still refused to eat, got little sleep, and when he did he woke up from nightmares. Tony was already in the room, he had no armor on, just a tank top and cargo pants. The philanthropist had lost a bet to the Captain so he had to train with Steve, no tech. "Loki, Tony and I are going to have a go, if you want to join in?" he asked, Steve tried to never push the black haired man. Loki nodded his head no, he was feeling dizzy headed, and there was no way he could fight. 'Fight them, you don't even have the strength to put a fork to your mouth, they would crush you, and you know you deserve it' whispered the other. Bowing his head, in the background Steve and Tony were going at it. Steve would charge and the billionaire would duck and get a hit or two onto the toned chest of his attacker. This small fighting almost dueling was funny to Loki. 'It doesn't look like they would hurt me would they?' he asked himself, suddenly the fact that the god had not eaten for over two months, in prison as well as where he was now, became apparent to his body and he swayed to the cold clean floor. Tony noticed first but had to dive to the ground as Cap's shield was hurled at him. Once the blue and red object had bounced off the wall and back into Steve's hand Tony ran to the fallen man's side.

Ten minutes later Tony was relieved to see the green eyes of Loki; Cap had gone down the tower to fetch Bruce. "Loki, what happened?" questioned Tony asked exasperated, but it came out as frustration. The god flinched away. "You don't have to do this by yourself' whispered Tony, saddened at the sight of the once proud god. Loki acted like a child and rolled over and pulled a blanket over his shivering thin body and the Philanthropist sat down whilst rolling his eyes. 'Still haven't lost that sass have you Reindeer Games' he thought. Bruce rushed into the white room followed closely by Steve, "Is he awake?" inquired Banner. Tony nodded so the doctor went to the bed and informed the patient that he was going to give him a look over. At the beginning of the gods stay Steve and Tony would have left around now but by this time they had gotten used to checks like this and they thought Loki may actually feel more comfortable with them there.

Bruce first ran his hands over Loki's neck to make sure there were no swollen lymph nodes in case of a very high fever… After a few more minor test he ran his hands down the god's spine which he could feel very distinctly feel every vertebra, then his ribs which he could also feel. Stepping back he grouped with the two others in the room in the hallway. "So what's wrong with him?" questioned Steve nervously. "Undernourished, seriously unnourished, he's so underweight it scares me" he stated. Steve looked very anxious and the only thing Tony could think of was "So who want's Starbucks" he stated.

Thus there was a van parked outside of Starbuck half an hour later. Loki was sat in back of the van, with ironically shackles around his wrists, his caretakers had not wished to leave his at the house alone, suppose someone found him, or he tried to jump off the roof or something of that nature. Steve refused to leave him alone. Unfortunately he could not go inside the establishment because he would create a panic. So the plan was to quickly grab drinks (one for Loki as well) and return to the car, or go to an isolated park somewhere. Of course this was Starbucks on a Saturday at eight AM, so it was going to be a while.

Loki was getting really bored so he had taken to people watching, though he could not access his magic, or at least bring his powers to the surface; he could still sense the tiny amount of magic that resided in humans. Finally the avengers returned and the door opened blocking Loki's view of a person with a hoodie and black jeans being dragged by an older man, supposedly the person's father. The door to the van was opened and suddenly Loki felt a great amount of power close by, the fact was he knew that power from somewhere, an old memory played in his mind and he pulled with some force and broke the chain the held his hands and ran after the person in the hoodie.

Steve was shocked, as was Tony but in different ways. Steve was worried that Loki was going to get recognized and Tony was afraid that Loki was going crazy again and ran after the man. Loki was moving surprisingly fast thought the crowd, not giving the general population time enough to recognize him. Loki slowed down and stood a few people behind the pair and now he could see that the girl was struggling against the man, also having a hard time walking as well. When they turned to a darker less populated corner was when he saw the man raising his hand and strike the girl. That was it he put himself between the man and the girl and once he received the blow he picked up the girl and carried her away toward the van. Tony did not expect to see Loki coming back toward them, and was aghast that he was apparently carrying someone. He stopped when he got to Tony and set the girl down. In a very raspy voice Loki said "Stark, please listen to me" he stuttered. The Philanthropist was about to slap cuffs on the bent god when he saw the bruised face of the girl, as well as the blood that was seeping out of her grey jacket. Tony turned and saw a very angry man coming toward them. Cap finally showed up and Tony said "I'm going to ask you to do something Cap, it may sound crazy but please do it, when I saw punch, punch" whispered Tony. Waiting five more second Tony was in his peripheral vision and when the man was very close he almost shouted "Now" and Steve did as he said, because he trusted Tony. He swung and hit a man squarely in the face sending him to the earth (to be continued)


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone I hope that you have been having a great summer so far, sorry for not being able to update like at all on this story, please forgive me. So here is a long overdue update to this tale, so on with the story…

For a few seconds there was only the sound of breathing, if one paid close enough attention the could discern the deep breaths or the ragged harsh inhalation of oxygen, as if the person performing the act was struggling the simple task of getting air into the lungs. But suddenly the vibrant and noisy sounds of New York on a Monday morning brought all on the pavement back to attention. Steve looked up and noticed that some people were beginning to look down at them. At the same time Tony as looking at Loki who was subsequently holding the new unknown girl. "It's time to go now Tony" stated the blond haired man moving forward and picking up the girl and started rushing back in the direction he had come from leaving the man he had punched sprawling on the ground with Tony and the injured god followed the Captain through the crowd.

"Alright this is it Loki. I'm taking you straight to Nick Fury himself, and I hope he is especially furious today" stated the billionaire as they moved down the road, however Steve was looking over at the black haired man who was inspecting the young women, he had placed this hand on her abdomen and raised it up to his face. They were both slightly shocked to see it come up crimson colored and sticky. With a face full of concern Loki looked to Steve, pleading for some kind of aid. "Alright Tony, maybe Loki has been keeping some things from us, but right now from what I see, is an injured citizen, turn around toward Stark Tower now" the soldier's voice commanded. Hissing under breath Tony did indeed follow the orders given to him and head back toward the heart of town.

Bruce gently laid the unconscious girl's head down on a clean sheet but dared not put a blanket over her hospital clad body, the abrasions to her skin were so numerous that he feared a simple sheet of cloth would hurt her even more. Turning from the pristine environment he loved so much the doctor quickened his pace and reached the elevator placing his hand on the sensor that allowed only designated people to Stark's more private quarters at the top of the tower. "So Loki, what can you tell us about this mysterious young women you brought me?" asked Banner as he entered the living room where the rest of his friends were sitting. "Not only that, but what in all of Asgard you were doing in town today?" said Tony in a raised voice. "There's no need to take that tone Tony, but I must say I agree with both parties in the room, there need to be some straight forth answers" added Steve, his clear eyes looking to the green depths that were Loki's eyes. Once more there was a silence that resounded throughout the room. It was to a degree awkward but more annoying to the humans in the room, but for the god there was an internal war playing out in his head.

'Don't talk, don't talk, don't talk' he kept thinking to himself, glancing at the others around him. 'He can see me, he can see me with their eyes, close them, don't let him see you' his internal monolog continued as he shut his eyes and began to hide his face from the greatest fear he knew but they mistook this move as an act of escape or resistance so Steve grabbed hold of him to make sure he would not get away again. Thrashing out Loki could feel the breath on his neck and he curled in on himself. Noticing this Steve let him go and gave a wary look to Bruce who was also trying to analyze what had just occurred. 'They want you to speak wretch, and you know what will happen if you do, I shall find you and claim what is mine' the shrill voice of the Other whispered to Loki as if he were standing next to him in person and not only a voice in the god's mind, 'But if I don't speak out then they will send me to one of their prisons, what if they are similar to those of my former homeland, I must choose from two evils _and it's not fair!_' he screamed inside.

Loki had come to realize that if only verbal response would bring his living nightmares to earth then he could talk back inside, even if it was just to keep him sane. The mere idea of actually talking was something he had not considered, only today out of some form of adrenaline had his voice came back to him. At last making a choice once he saw the Captains eyes, Loki realized that he would rather face an army on earth that that of the Chitauri or of Asgard. "The girl, I've seen her before" he stated in a raspy voice. "I don't want to talk, please don't make me, can I write it down?" he asked looking up. "No way reindeer games, this is my house and my rules" said Tony giving an ultimatum. "Hey Tony, I understand that I have no place in this, but please let him answer my question in any form he needs to, written or verbal. That girl below us needs help and if Loki as seen her before I imagine it wasn't on earth, and if she's not from earth then I need to know how to help her, if medicine is going to work or not" said Bruce, the doctor in him coming out, as well as his peeked interest at being able to study another race. "Fine, go on then" snapped Tony throwing a paper pad at the seated god.

Loki slowly nodded his head and thought 'alright, I can do this, not matter how long it takes, just remember… (To Be Continued)


End file.
